The number of patients requiring daily injections is increasing yearly. Both the elderly and children make up a large portion of these patients. Some patients require multiple injections daily. Despite many advances made over the last years, some problems still remain. Fear of needles, shaky hands, and lack of confidence lead to anxiety when injecting. Instability leads to bent needles, increased pain, and difficulty. Existing systems created to help eliminate some of these issues have proven both complicated and costly.
Many of these patients that require injections are diabetic. According to the American Diabetes Association, there are 20.8 million people in the United States alone who have diabetes. This makes up 7% of the American population. Receiving insulin shots at the proper time is important in caring for diabetes. Injection anxiety can hinder the proper timing of insulin shots.
The present invention solves the problems associated with injections and overcomes the disadvantages of existing systems.